


I Love Bill Weasley

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry has a crush, and, since the twins are just incapable of subtlety, everyone finds out.  HP/BW





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic, and Warner Bros., among others. No profit is being made from this; it’s all in fun.

Sequel: [The BBurrow Is No Place for Secrets](http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=14388)

Harry sat at the Weasley family dining table, looking around the noise filled room. It was so good to be free of the Dursleys this early in the summer, and for good this time, too, as he would enter his seventh year at Hogwarts the coming September. Idly chewing a bit roast, Harry watched Ron wildly gesticulating, mouth full of potatoes as he debated the merits of the Chudley Cannons with Charlie and Ginny. 

He looked towards the opposite end of the long table, and gave a tiny sigh when his eyes lit upon the eldest of the Weasley brood. Bill was good-naturedly enduring his mother’s mutterings about his appearance while he was telling Arthur about the latest case to come through Gringotts. 

Next to him, sat Hermione, and Harry briefly listened in on her quiet conversation with Percy on house-elf rights. Percy had only recently reconciled with his family, but it was a measure of how loving the Weasley family really was that he was so readily accepted back into the mix.

Harry felt a creeping trepidation when he glanced to the twins seated across from him. They were hunkered over a scrap of parchment and snickering. Not particularly unusual, but the little grins and sidelong glances they were throwing in Harry’s direction every few seconds were making him distinctly nervous. 

“Oh, Harry dear, have some more potatoes,” said Molly when she noticed his plate was nearly empty. She came around the table with the large bowl and was just reaching around him when her eyes lighted on the twins and narrowed. “What are you boys up to? How many times do I have to tell you? I won’t have you plotting your jokes in my house. And at the dinner table, too!”

As she spoke, she reached across the table and made a grab at the parchment. Harry watched in horrified realization as it fluttered out of her grasp and landed two seats to his left in front of Percy. 

He had only done it once. Really! He had just wanted to know what it looked like, had wanted to see it on paper. 

His heart was in his throat as Percy picked the paper up and, with the look only a little brother can capture, reads, “I Love Bill Weasley”. Silence reigned, and Harry tried desperately not to blush. Bill had a deer in the headlights look on his face, as all heads swivelled to look at Hermione.

“Wait,” said Hermione, “that’s Harry’s handwriting.”

Harry’s fork clattered against his plate, turning pale and then red. He dared a glance at Bill before shoving away from the table. He just couldn’t take the looks of absolute shock that surrounded him, especially not from Bill. It’s one thing to think you don’t stand a chance, but Harry discovered it was completely different to see it staring back at him.

Harry stopped in the middle of the sitting room. There weren’t too many places to hide at the Weasleys’ except outside, and he’d have to go back through the kitchen to get there. He plopped down on the worn couch and hid his face in his hands. “How could I have been so stupid,” Harry whispered, not sure if he was talking about leaving the parchment lying about or writing out his crush on Bill in the first place.

As he cradled his head and bemoaned the embarrassment of this recent event, he did his best to ignore the chaos of whispers drifting in through the door. Harry could barely suppress a groan of dread when he heard the door swing open. He listened as the person crossed the room and felt the sofa cushion sink as someone sat down next to him.

He felt a hand settle on his left shoulder, and his head shot up to meet Bill’s eyes. He heard shushing near the door and turned to see several sets of eyes peeking in through the cracked door. He stood abruptly and made to leave the room; he just couldn’t take this. 

“Harry,” Bill called softly, and Harry paused. “I…” he began, before scowling at the door and standing as well. “Come on. We can go talk in my room. In _private_ ,” Bill added, glaring at the door again. Harry could have sworn he heard sniggering.

Bill pulled Harry to the other door and began to urge Harry up the crooked stairs of the Burrow. He spent the trip up to his fourth floor bedroom admiring Harry’s slender build and firm arse as Harry worked his way up. Bill decided he was more grateful than ever that being the eldest came with his own bedroom.

Harry shivered as Bill shut the door, gaping nervously as he locked it and began walking towards him.

“Relax, Harry,” Bill soothed as he rubbed his hands up and down Harry’s arms. He leaned closer, his lips ghosting near Harry’s. “I’m very taken with you, too.”

Harry whimpered as their lips met, hands going to Bill’s chest and fisting in his shirt. They pressed their bodies tightly together and stumbled to the bed. Bill settled himself between Harry’s legs and Harry thrust upwards as they ground their groins together. Harry began to tug desperately at Bill’s t-shirt, emitting a small whining groan when Bill broke the kiss to pull the shirt over his head. 

Bill gazed at Harry’s kiss swollen lips and lust filled eyes until Harry started squirming. Bucking his hips to get Bill’s attention back where it belonged, Harry unbuttoned his shirt and jerked it off, tossing it carelessly to floor to join Bill’s. 

Bill burned as Harry was exposed, and they were soon scrambling with the remaining clothes. They paused to admire each others bodies, the heat from the skin to skin contact overwhelming them. 

“God, Harry, you’re perfect,” Bill gasped as he began to rub their erections together again.

Harry wrapped a hand around the back of Bill’s neck and dragged him down for another kiss, sliding his tongue along Bill’s before he pulled back. “Please, Bill,” he begged breathlessly, “I want you so much.”

Bill growled and slid down Harry’s body, smirking at the whispered, “Oh Merlin”. He caressed Harry’s sides as his mouth hovered just over Harry’s prick.

“Do you, Harry?” he breathed, looking up to see Harry nod as he bit his lip, trying to stop the stream of begging Bill was sure was about to come. Bill’s tongue snaked out and teased Harry’s slit before Bill drew away and tilted his head questioningly.

“Yes… please Bill, please. Wanted so long,” Harry plead, “I neee-” Harry broke off and keened as his throbbing cock was engulfed in Bill’s hot, wet mouth. Bill’s tongue slid along the underside, and Harry’s hips bucked as his prick slid into Bill’s throat.

Bill drew back to suckle at the head, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock as he toyed with the foreskin. Pinning Harry with one hand, Bill brought the other to gently fondle his balls, rolling and pressing lightly. He shamelessly ground into the mattress as he watched Harry pant and writhe.

Harry looked down to see Bill’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, hips moving. He was a bit startled when he felt Bill’s finger stroking his hole. Harry watched in fascination as Bill sucked his own finger alongside Harry’s cock. He gasped loudly as the saliva soaked finger came back to prod his entrance. Harry did his best to relax as it pushed into his virgin hole until it reached the knuckle, crying out as it hooked forward and found his prostate.

Bill felt Harry’s balls tighten as their eyes met, and he slid a bit further down the dripping cock as Harry exploded into his mouth. He swallowed as best he could while his own release pulsed out onto the mattress.

Crawling back up the bed, he drew Harry in for kiss, smiling into it as he heard Harry moan at the taste of his own seed. Harry trailed his hand down Bill’s chest to find his limp penis. Looking down between them and then back up to Bill in confusion and a little hurt, Harry opened his mouth to speak. Bill gently laid two fingers against Harry’s lips, shook his head, and smiled.

Bill reached down and dipped his fingers in his release. He brought them up to Harry’s lips and watched as Harry sucked them clean. Harry smiled and kissed Bill deeply before settling his head on Bill’s shoulder.

“I thought we were coming up here to talk,” teased Harry, still with a little smile on his face.

Bill grinned at him and was about to retort when he heard a giggle and a snort from the other side of his door. He studied the door suspiciously.

“What is it?” asked Harry. Bill pointed towards the door silently. Peaking from under the door were three extendable ears. Bill carefully inched out of the small bed and crept to the door, grabbing his wand from his trousers as he went. As Harry watched with interest, Bill quickly opened the door and the eavesdroppers fell backwards. 

“Ugh, Merlin, Bill, you’re starkers!” exclaimed Charlie. The twins were too busy trying to peer around Bill to care.

“You interrupted,” Bill replied simply followed by a string of murmured words. He glared at the three of them and slammed the door. Turning the lock again, he cast a strong privacy spell.

“What did you do to them?” asked Harry when Bill climbed back into the bed and pulled Harry to him.

Bill looked down to where Harry’s head was resting on his lightly-haired chest and smirked. “One of the benefits of being a curse-breaker is that we have to learn a lot of curses. I’ll have to remember the privacy charms next time.”

“I wasn’t that loud!”

“You will be.”


End file.
